


amongst the stars, find my heart.

by theadamantdaughter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bi Shiro, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Adam, Mentioned Adashi, Spoilers, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/pseuds/theadamantdaughter
Summary: shiro can't make bread, but he can speak from his heart.





	amongst the stars, find my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> post s6; spoilers for s7. at lance’s home, prior to arriving at the garrison. 
> 
> not-beta’ed. very briefly proof-read.

A quiet stride sneaks up behind him, but, without looking, Shiro knows who it is. No one else in Lance’s cramped, little house manages to move with such elegance, avoiding the strewn toys and many chairs, feet padding the tiles.

“It’s early for you, Princess,” his head cants to the side, indicating the open window next to the sink and the cool morning air that breezes in. “Can’t sleep?”

She giggles. It’s endearing, but not nearly so much as her arms sliding around his waist and squeezing. Her lips brush the center of his back and Shiro gets the distinct image of her nuzzling his spine, holding her breath like she can keep him in her lungs.

“I heard you get up… Then, I smelled something burning,” Allura quips as she releases him, staying by his side at the counter, “thought you might’ve dug through the cookbook Hunk found?” With no attempt to hide her grin, she eyes the bread tin he’s been trying to scrape clean. “Seems I was right.”

“It only burned a little bit.”

Shiro feels the heat of her skeptical stare. He sighs.

“Fine. It’s a lump of charcoal. I might’ve had the oven too high…  or I just can’t get the ingredients right.”

With mild frustration, he drops the tin into the sink, running another bout of water into it, then dries his hand on Ms. Mcclain’s frilly apron. Turning around, Shiro rests against the sink. Allura stands half a pace away from him, arms folded and face tinted with amusement.

While there’s an ever-present air of regality about her—a trait he both admires and finds incredibly sexy—Earth has given Allura a beautiful simplicity, something he never expected to be so befitting. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, spilling down her back in a cascade of white clouds, all the while highlighting the delicate angles of her face. She looks carefree, at ease, in a borrowed, blue linen dress and bare feet.

His gaze wanders happily up the pink markings on her legs, settling on the half moon shapes under her vibrant eyes.

A smile pulls to his face and Shiro feels comfortable sharing, “I’m trying to make zucchini bread for the Mcclains… a thank you, of sorts, for letting us stay.”

“Zucchini?” she repeats, brows scrunching, undeniably cute.

“Yeah, it’s a vegetable,” he says. Now that Allura’s curiosity is piqued, he gestures at the fresh bowl of shredded green flesh; the one ingredient he’s managed correctly. “It kinda tastes like, um… I don’t really know.” Shiro shrugs, but he no longer has any need to describe zucchini to her, because Allura has snagged a shaved piece.

Her lips smack together as she samples it, then her mouth twists into something less than pleased.

Laughing, Shiro offers her his water glass. “It’s better in bread form, trust me. I add sugar, eggs, and spices— I’m supposed to, anyway.” He goes back to the stove, where he left the cookbook and all the necessities strewn about, and peruses the ingredients, again. “I’ve always been a terrible cook, but I thought I’d seen Adam make this enough times to get it.”

“Well, maybe you just need a little help.”

Allura refills the water glass, then plants herself beside him, perched over the recipe. Soft tendrils of her hair curl around her shoulders, tickling his arm. He leans closer, breathes her in. She smells sweet, like floral shampoo and a hint of the natural cinnamon that always lingers on her skin. It’s comforting— her scent, her presence, _her._ He finds peace when she’s around.

They’ve never defined any of this, but he’s unbelievable grateful — does that word even cover what he feels towards her? — for everything she’s done for him. Saving him. Healing him. Never giving up on him. During the long journey to Earth, she spent every night by his side, lying awake, talking him to sleep, and even now, with his ex-fiance on the horizon, with Shiro’s hope for a reunion and proper closure looming around them, Allura’s stuck beside him.

She’s his friend, his confidant. His princess. He loves her, he thinks…

It’s been so long since he’s felt something like that.

Before he can hide his pensive look, Allura catches him chewing his lip.

“You’re nervous…” she says. No question, just a knowing statement, until she adds, “…to see Adam?”

His eyes fall away and Shiro nods. “I don’t even know if he’s still at the Garrison.”

“Pretend he is.” Straightening, Allura shifts sideways, hipbone on the counter. Those wildly blue eyes search him. “What would you say? Come on, practice.”

Her command, it’s simplistic enough. Wandering off his thoughts go, and Shiro finds it impossible to put words to any of them. His memories are sometimes hazy, still twisted up with the pain of Kuron and all the fights, all the battles he’d rather suppress, but he remembers Adam.

And, the memories are fond.

There’s teacups and sushi dates and cleaning the kitchen turned water fights. There’s afternoons with Keith, long study nights, and one-upping each other in test flights. Movies. Parks. Mornings spent in the sunlight. Bragging over new records and racing around the Garrison’s property on their hoverbikes.

Shiro can’t help a teary smile. “I’ll tell him I miss him, that a rare day goes by when I don’t think of him. I’ll tell him he’s the love of my life—”

He feels a little breathless, a little wound up tight, but Allura’s gaze is warm, so inviting.

And, he remembers her.

Hands touching. Fingers brushing. Secret smiles across the room before they look away, blushing. They laughed together, star-gazed together, washed her mice and danced without music together. All these moments, drinking coffee in the evenings, stealing kisses on the bridge, found between the battles and the endless anxiety, he cherishes them. They’re like treasure in his heart, and his heart’s in the stars.

“—but that life’s gone,” he finishes.

Allura tilts her head, surprise and confusion settling in.

“I’ve started over,” Shiro says. “I’ve been cloned. I’ve been killed. I’ve been healed, somehow, despite Haggar’s cruel intentions. Now, I have…” he swallows, before the dark memories cloud back in, “…years and years ahead.”

“You do. Fifty or sixty of them.”

A chuckle bursts through his nose, pure affection in it. “That’s a blink to you, I know. But, for me… Allura, the possibilities are endless. And, I want to explore all of them. I want to live this new life to the fullest. I want to be out among the stars, chasing my dreams, and— and chasing your heart.”

Her eyes widen; such pretty, _pretty_ eyes. Shiro feels like his soul is lost to them. Quick as he can blink, pull himself back into focus, color spreads across Allura’s cheeks and the previous twist in her features softens.

“You… want to stay with me?” she asks, shy and quiet.

Shiro nods. “If you’ll have me.”

“Even when the war ends? I know you love Black, but Keith c—”

“I love _you_ , Princess.”

There, he thinks. He’s said it. He’s gotten it off his chest, taken that chance and risked rejection. He can handle it, Shiro bolsters himself. He’s lost so much else. What’s one more tragedy? He holds his breath, watching her watch him.

Her lashes flutter rapidly.

“You do?”

“I do. I think I have for a while, but… I’m only just admitting to myself that what I can offer you might be enough.”

Allura’s lips quirk. “Like burnt vegetable bread?”

Shiro’s mouth falls open, shock evident. Then, he laughs, the sound starting small until it’s joined by her. They’re loud enough to wake the house, but for once, he doesn’t care what the others think. Her giggle sounds like wind chimes. Her smile is like the sun. When she bursts towards him and pulls him into a hug, Allura is his home.

“Takashi,” she whispers, finally quieting down. Her head tilts up, gaze meeting his, chin resting on his chest. “I love you, too, you know. And, what you have to offer will always be enough.”

Allura presses the gentlest kiss to his lips. Shiro squeezes her waist tight.

He’s happy. It’s a new feeling, a long-forgotten feeling, but, Shiro reminds himself, he’s worthy of it.


End file.
